


we've never met, but can we have a coffee or something?

by Toroki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, University Student Dan Howell, inlovewithaghost
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroki/pseuds/Toroki
Summary: ''Gdy przekracza się próg do tego małego nieba cały świat zwalnia, stres kumulujący się w każdej części ciała odpływa i dopiero wtedy można w pełni odetchnąć. Powietrze pachnie świeżo mieloną kawą i gorącą czekoladą działając bardzo dobrze na wyobraźnie. Wystarczy wtopić się w wygodną skórzaną kanapę w rogu kafejki i zapomnieć o wszelkich zmartwieniach. Wśród karmelowych ścian i czekoladowych mebli można znaleźć spokój i ciepło, coś idealnego dla zadręczonego umysłu człowieka naszej epoki.''





	we've never met, but can we have a coffee or something?

**Author's Note:**

> zainspirowane utworem inlovewithaghost pod tym samym tytułem oraz komentarzem pod tym filmem:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XZJ5mD6nSU

Otworzył powoli oczy. Promienie słońca leniwie tańczyły na stole sprawiając, że jego kolor wydawał się jeszcze cieplejszy. Kafejka o tej porze dnia była w połowie pusta, co zawsze go dziwiło, zważywszy na to, że znajdowała się w centrum miasta. Zazwyczaj nie lubił tłocznych miejsc, lecz to był wyjątek. Zawsze po ciężkim dniu na uczelni lub po prostu w chwili wolnego przychodzi właśnie do tego miejsca. Nie dlatego, że mają dobrą kawę. Nigdy nic tu nie zamawia. Przeważnie siada na kanapie przy oknie i obserwuje ludzi. To wręcz śmieszne, ile czasu spędza na tej czynności.

Gdy przekracza się próg do tego małego nieba cały świat zwalnia, stres kumulujący się w każdej części ciała odpływa i dopiero wtedy można w pełni odetchnąć. Powietrze pachnie świeżo mieloną kawą i gorącą czekoladą działając bardzo dobrze na wyobraźnie. Wystarczy wtopić się w wygodną skórzaną kanapę w rogu kafejki i zapomnieć o wszelkich zmartwieniach. Wśród karmelowych ścian i czekoladowych mebli można znaleźć spokój i ciepło, coś idealnego dla zadręczonego umysłu człowieka naszej epoki.

Dan oparł policzek na dłoni i rozejrzał się dookoła. Kilku ludzi stało przy ladzie wybierając napoje. Starsze małżeństwo i matka z dzieckiem. Starsza pani miała na sobie granatowy płaszczyk i czarną torebkę w kwiaty. Uśmiechała się do męża trzymając go pod rękę, co przypominało Danowi te młode, szczęśliwe pary które mijał w supermarketach. Ten moment, w którym podejmuje się decyzję o wspólnym wynajmie mieszkania albo jaką rasę psa kupić. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie. Oni pewnie mają już dom, psa i gromadkę wnuków, które przyjeżdżają na święta. Pomimo tego nadal mają czas na wyjście razem na dobrą kawę i spędzenie go tak, jak za dawnych lat. Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem, gdy pani pocałowała męża w policzek i spojrzał na kobietę i jej córeczkę.

Mała, ubrana w różową kurteczkę w króliczki pokazywała palcem na czekoladowy deser z bitą śmietaną i kolorowymi dropsami. Matka pogładziła ją po głowie, po czym poprawiła swoją różaną sukienkę widząc nadchodzącego męża. Mężczyzna wziął od niej długi, bordowy płaszcz i przykucnął przy dziewczynce dając jej białego, pluszowego króliczka. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Dan pokusił się o teorię o małym, rodzinnym wypadzie urodzinowym, co było jeszcze słodsze niż deser, na który miała ochotę malutka.

Lokal był stosunkowo mały, gdyby nie wielkie okna wyglądające wręcz jak szklana ściana, to nie byłby tak jasny i przejrzysty. Mieściło się w nim, w skrajnych przypadkach, około dwudziestu osób. Na szczęście gdy on tu przychodzi jest spokojniej. Zapewne gdyby zetknął się z takim tłumem, po prostu zrezygnowałby z wizyty. Jego życie było nudne, ale nie na tyle, by tak się poświęcać. On zdecydowanie wolał siedzieć na swojej kanapie i unikać wszelakich kontaktów. Nie po to obserwuje ludzi, by z nimi rozmawiać. Miał już z tym wystarczająco problemów na uczelni…

***

Dan sięgnął po kubek herbaty stojący na jego biurku, po czym westchnął ciężko. Siedział sam w swoim pokoju, w akademiku, w centrum Manchesteru, 6 godzin pociągiem od domu. Nie lubił wieczorów jak ten, takich, które uświadamiały mu jak bardzo jest samotny i jak bardzo nie ma planu na życie. Czuł się wtedy kompletnie bezsilny wobec tego co działo się wokół niego. Zostawał sam na sam ze swoimi najczarniejszymi myślami, z poczuciem winy każącym mu analizować każdy punkt swojego życia. Nienawidził takich wieczorów. Nic się nie działo, lecz było zbyt wcześnie by iść spać. Był zmęczony psychicznie i powoli zaczynał coraz bardziej osuwać się na materac przytłoczony oskarżeniami ciskanymi w niego przez jego własny umysł i serce.

Zamknął oczy.

W uszach słyszał doskwierającą ciszę przerywaną co jakiś czas przez innych studentów przechodzących obok jego drzwi. Podkulił nogi i położył się na boku jakby starając się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. Sprawiać jak najmniej kłopotu światu. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądając w ścianę i szepcząc do siebie, że 'to minie', 'później będzie lepiej', 'musi wytrzymać'. Wszystkie te słowa brzmiały jednak w chwili obecnej jak kłamstwa.

Dan przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w swój własny oddech. Nie potrafił zasnąć. Wyszukał po omacku telefon i słuchawki leżące na stole, po czym włączył muzykę. Został powitany przez znajomą melodię, której niedawno uczył się grać na pianinie. Chwilę po tym usłyszał znajomy, senny głos Thoma Yorke:

_You know like the back of your hand_  
_Who let em in_  
_You got me into this mess so_  
_You get me out._

Czuł jak cały stres powoli z niego odpływa. Jego ciało zaczynało się odprężać, chociaż w głowie nadal kotłowały się nieprzyjemne myśli.

_The seeds of the dandelion you know blow away._  
_In good time, I hope, I pray._  
_If I'm not there now physically,_  
_I'm always before you_  
_Come what may._

Po kilku długich godzinach udało mu się zasnąć.

***

Przed kafejką pojawił się z samego rana, tuż po otwarciu. Była sobota, dzisiaj nie musiał martwić się o wykłady i miał czas dla siebie. To miejsce wydało mu się idealną (i jedyną) alternatywą spędzenia wolnego dnia. Przystanął na chwilę przed wejściem widząc wystawione przed lokalem doniczki z kwiatami. Nie miał pojęcia kto zajmował się dekoracjami, ale wiedział, że musi mu pogratulować, bo wyglądało uroczo.

Czuł się lepiej niż wieczorem, był tylko strasznie zmęczony. Nie potrafił jednak zostać w akademiku ani chwili dłużej, dlatego ubrał się od razu po przebudzeniu i wyszedł. Po przekroczeniu progu kawiarni poczuł tylko cudowny aromat, który był mieszanką kawy, słodyczy i różnych rodzai herbat. Usiadł pod oknem, by móc pooglądać rośliny leniwie wyginające się w stronę słońca. Oparł głowę o szybę czując przyjemne ciepło na twarzy. Westchnął cicho przymykając na chwilę oczy. Dzisiaj nie interesował się ludźmi, dzisiaj był tu dla własnego samopoczucia.

Odetchnął spokojniej. Dopiero w takich chwilach uświadamiał sobie w jak wielkim stresie żyje. Spojrzał na skąpany w słońcu chodnik i przejeżdżających rowerzystów. Wszyscy żyli własnym życiem nie zważając na resztę. To nie było tak złe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Takie myślenie sprawiało wręcz, że życie stawało się łatwiejsze. O ile oczywiście wiedziałeś, do czego chcesz w życiu zmierzać. Dan niestety nie wiedział.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wyciągnięciem słuchawek i włączeniem muzyki, ale zrezygnował. Nadal biernie obserwował świat za oknem korzystając z chwili spokoju. Po jakimś czasie poczuł jak jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe, a on sam zaczyna odpływać.

 


End file.
